The present invention relates to the field of liquid storage and dispensing and more particularly to a system for removing measured amounts of liquid from storage vessels so that they may be transported to and dispensed at any desired location.
In recent years the variety of commonly used household liquid products has increased dramatically. Many of these products are purchased in containers that provide enough product for a large number of applications. These so called "family" size packages offer the purchaser an economy of scale and freedom from the need to shop frequently. As a result package sizes have been increased to the point where many are quite large in size, and correspondingly heavy. This fact increases the awkwardness associated with transporting, measuring and dispensing household liquids. Some containers, such as liquid laundry detergents, may hold a gallon of liquid and weigh eight to twelve pounds, while the unit dose is only one half cup per wash. Lifting and pouring from such a package is a laborious task and is combined with the inconvenience of cleaning the measuring cup and/or any spills. Regarding spills, it is important to note that detergent spills are a lot safer to handle than hydrochlorite, organic solvents, insecticides, weed killers and disinfectants, all of which may be used in measured dosage. Furthermore, the measurement and dispensing may have to occur under conditions of poor lighting or in a non-stationary environment. Examples of such situations include dispensing medication at night or aboard a plane, train or ship. These are a few conditions which create the need for the present invention. It is also clear that any system that solves these problems will be particularly useful if it also provides the flexibility of permitting the products use by pouring directly from the container when measurement is not needed.
Commonly, with present dispensing systems, when a measured amount of liquid is desired additional problems arise. The measuring container used becomes covered with the working liquid and must be cleaned after use. In addition, common measuring devices such as cups, bulbs, and spoons are messy and awkward to use and require tilting of the storage container to dispense the measured amount. Another common measuring device, an eye dropper, is subject to the problem of dripping. In addition, the outside surface of the eye dropper is covered with liquid during and after use and therefor requires cleaning.
A further problem in dispensing liquids arises in non-stable environments such as airplanes, boats, trains, and the like. The necessity of pouring has commonly led to spillage in such environments. In the past, numerous liquid storage and dispensing apparatus have been used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,782 (McKibben et al) discloses a dispensing apparatus having portable means for dispensing a predetermined quantity of liquid from a bulb container. However, with the McKibben et al device, the transfer flask is simply dipped into the dip tube. It may not be used as a closure and consequently a separate closure must be provided. In addition, because the transfer flask is generally detached from the container it is often not handy when desired. Further, the McKibben et al device does not allow filling of the container or pouring from the container when the dip tube assembly is in place. In such a device the structure of the dip tube is limited by the fact that the dip tube must be capable of emptying the storage vessel. Nor does McKibben et al disclose a safety valve associated with the transfer flask to prevent dripping during transport to a dispensing site.
As can be seen from the above discussion the storage and dispensing of liquids commonly requires either the transportation of heavy liquid storage containers, or a dispensing procedure which is conducive to liquid spillage.